CALL ME
by BlueNova22
Summary: "Tsukki ¿Qué llevas puesto?" Una aparentemente inocente pregunta que lo sumergiría en una experiencia llena de nuevas sensaciones...


**CALL ME**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **NA: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a furudate Haruichi.**

 **Este fic es el regalo de cumpleaños para una amiga especial. Xavi, me alegra que este regalo te gustara XD**

* * *

– Entonces, esos dos chicos nuevos de primero hicieron volar el peluquín del subdirector y tuve que...

– Tsukki ¿Que llevas puesto?

El rubio frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza – No. Ya te lo dije antes, no voy a hacer esto.

Escuchó un quejido de protesta detrás de la línea e inmediatamente rodó los ojos, colgarle sería lo mejor que podría hacerle. Sin embargo habían pasado casi dos semanas desde que hablaron por ultima vez – No nos hemos visto en un tiempo ¿Podemos intentarlo al menos está vez? Por favor, por favor, por favor...– suplicó alargando la última silaba. Un suspiro exasperado salió de sus labios y antes de que diera por terminada la llamada… – Te extraño mucho. – dijo con una voz que trataba de sonar sugerente.

– Extrañas mi cuerpo – afirmó el rubio.

Todavía no había olvidado los anteriores románticos intentos de Kuroo por convencerlo "Tengo las bolas llenas" "Estoy a punto de explotar" "Tsukki, ayúdame. Voy a morir si no me masturbo en las próximas 24 horas" esa última fue graciosa y la forma en la que dramatizó todo de principio a fin fue muy convincente, sin embargo no tuvo más efecto en él que una risa que duró cerca de tres minutos y que, estaba por demás mencionar, dejó encantado a Kuroo.

– No voy a decir que no lo hago, pero también extraño tus labios, la suavidad de tu piel, tu rostro ruborizado, el sonido de tu respiración entrecortada, tus suspiros, la tímida firma en la que me tocas cuando nos besamos y esos atrevidos toques cuando estás excitado. – su voz se volvía cada vez más profunda atrayente – Extraño todo de ti, Tsukki…todo. Incluso cuando me muerdes…

Tsukishima se estremeció con el ronco sonido de su voz e inconscientemente se mordió el labio inferior; también lo extrañaba, quería tocarlo y ser tocado por él, quería que pasarán más tiempo juntos. Pero la distancia que los separaba truncaba sus planes, ambos se esforzaban por que funcionara, sin embargo el tiempo nunca era suficiente.

– Está bien, hagámoslo. – dijo suspirando su derrota. No estaba seguro de cómo funcionaba el sexo telefónico, parecía algo tonto a su parecer, sin embargo Kuroo parecía muy interesado en el tema y no iba a dejar de insistir sin importar lo que dijera.

Kuroo jadeó emocionado – Bien. Entonces ¿Que llevas puesto?

– Nada impresionante, solo un pijama amarillo – con estampado de pequeños dinosaurios, algo que Akiteru le regalo en su último cumpleaños y que secretamente adoraba.

– Apuesto a que te ves sexi en el...apuesto a que tu cabello aún sigue húmedo, que tu piel huele a jabón y a ti, y que los primeros botones de tu pijama están sin abotonar...dejando al descubierto una porción de tu piel…esa piel tan blanca, suave, sensual...que me encanta y…– el rubio tragó con dificultad; había algo extraño en su voz, era tan ronca y profunda que le erizaba la piel. – Me enloquece con tan solo verla, me provoca…

Podía escuchar el sonido de su respiración cada vez más fuerte y entonces tuvo una ligera idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de la línea – Ku...– carraspeó tratando de aclarar su voz y calmarse, todo eso le hacía sentir extrañamente nervioso – Kuroo, te estás masturbando ¿Verdad?

– Aún no, pero ya tengo los pantalones abajo – confesó – ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Esto te calienta tanto como a mí? ¿Ya estas duro?

Dejó caer el teléfono sobre la cama con un ruido sordo y se llevó ambas manos al rostro, sonrojado. Era muy vergonzoso, mucho más de lo que imaginó que sería; sus palabras, el tono de su voz y la extraña forma en la que su cuerpo actuaba...no podían con eso, no podía manejarlo. Prefería hacerlo del modo convencional, con besos, caricias y todo lo demás.

– ¡Kei! – lo tomó por sorpresa, no era usual que Kuroo le llamara por su nombre – Sé que esto es muy diferente a como solemos hacerlo, pero ahora es lo único que tenemos – tenía razón, era mucho más difícil verse desde que Kuroo ingreso a la universidad. Pero aun así...esa clase de cosas era…– Intentémoslo solo esta vez, no voy a volver a pedírtelo si no te gusta. Lo prometo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tomó de vuelta el móvil; iba a dejar de comportarse como un asustadizo chico inexperto – Si es solo por esta vez...entonces está bien...

– Bien – no podía verlo pero, Tsukishima podía asegurar que Kuroo estaba sonriendo. Se había salido con la suya después de todo – Entonces, solo sigue mi voz ¿De acuerdo? Voy a decirte donde te tocaría si pudiera hacerlo y tú lo harás por mí...hazme saber lo bien que se siente.

El rubio hizo un sonido afirmativo y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la cabecera de la cama; mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, el cómo funcionaba lo que estaban a punto de hacer aún era incomprensible para él. Sin embargo, había una parte, muy oculta, en su interior que se sentía emocionada.

– Tus pezones – dijo sobresaltándolo – rózalos con la yema tus los dedos, por sobre la ropa ¿Recuerdas cómo lo hago? Traza círculos alrededor, lento, con delicadeza. Disfruta de cómo se endurecen bajo la tela.

Tsukishima dudó, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se acarició lentamente uno de los pezones, trazando círculos alrededor con la yema de los dedos, tal y como Kuroo pidió; sintió cosquillas y un ligero escalofrío atravesó su espalda. No era tan malo, pero estaba lejos de sentirse tan bien como cuando Kuroo lo hacía; no podía siquiera compararlo. Tal vez no iba a funcionar.

– ¿Cómo lo sientes? – preguntó Kuroo.

– Bien...creo. Hace cosquillas...

– ¿Siquiera lo estás intentando?

– Lo hago, pero...no es lo mismo...

– Cierra los ojos – dijo él pacientemente – imagina que estoy ahí, que son mis manos las que te tocan. Solo escucha mi voz, se mis manos y tócate de la forma en la que deseo tocarte. – susurró – Hazlo, tócate por mí... para mí...solo para mí...

Parecía un poco ridículo a su parecer, sin embargo sus palabras lo convencieron, porque, aunque le doliera admitirlo, Kuroo tenía cierto poder sobre él.

Cerró los ojos y reanudó el masaje, pasándose las yemas de los dedos por encima; imaginando que era Kuroo quien lo tocaba...imaginando su boca en su oreja, susurrando, lamiéndole el lóbulo y sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo con suavidad sobre la tela del pijama. Con esa imagen en la mente, aumentó el ritmo de su mano y su pezón se endureció. Podía sentir la pequeña protuberancia sobre la tela, dura y firme y de pronto, frotarlo dejó de ser suficiente; necesitaba algo más intenso que esos delicados toques, entonces lo pellizcó, tal y como Kuroo lo hacía, siendo recompensado con un estremecimiento que subió por su garganta convirtiéndose un jadeó, casi obsceno.

– De verdad lo estás sintiendo ¿Eh? – Kuroo tenía la respiración entrecortada y la voz más ronca que hace unos momentos ¡Maldición! Era excitante.

– Tu también lo haces – afirmó queriendo sonar burlón – Te estás tocando ¿Verdad? Degenerado.

– Aún no, pero ya estoy duro…voy a sacarlo ahora – el rubio se ruborizó ante esa confección. Decir algo así, tan a la ligera, aun si es por teléfono, no dejaba de ser vergonzoso – Tu causaste esto, fue tu voz...déjame escuchar más...te necesito – su voz fue como una suave caricia para sus tímpanos. Era tan difícil no ceder ante él.

En silencio se mordió el labio inferior ¿Que estaba pasando? De un momento a otro comenzó a pensar que, tal vez, iba a funcionar...comenzó a sentirse excitado y deseoso – Continua...dime más... – tal vez, solo tal vez, estaba tan necesitado como Kuroo.

– Pon el altavoz, vas a necesitar de las dos manos – hizo lo que le pidió y colocó el móvil sobre la almohada junto a él – Desvístete...hazlo lentamente, disfruta del roce de la tela sobre tu piel – no parecía posible disfrutar de una tarea tan cotidiana como esa, sin embargo con los ojos cerrados y la profunda voz de Kuroo resonando en su cabeza, algo tan sencillo como desvestirse se volvía una experiencia única...sensual – Lleva las manos hasta tu cuello, despacio y con las yemas de los dedos baja a la clavícula – sorpresivamente suspiró, lento y pausado, por lo bien que se sentía ese sutil toque sobre su piel que se iba erizado a su paso – baja lentamente, muévete a los pezones. Siente como se endurecen entre tus dedos, juega con ellos y toca la punta cuando estén completamente duros...así como yo lo hago.

El hecho de escuchar su voz, deseosa y profunda, de recibir instrucciones suyas e imaginarse junto a él, fue suficiente para que el deseo se acumulada en su estómago y su entrepierna. Tsukishima siguió sus órdenes, mordiéndose los labios y dejando escapar algunos suspiros solo para Kuroo. Firmes y duros al tacto, jugó con sus pezones; apretándolos entre sus dedos, retorciendo y pellizcando, mientras la imagen del pelinegro iba volviéndose más nítida en su mente.

Imaginó, recordó. Sus dedos, sus manos, sus labios, su lengua, su aliento...y su piel reaccionó.

– Te estoy tocando ahora, Kei – su cuerpo repentinamente se estremeció y un suspiró más fuerte que el anterior escapó de sus labios – Estoy rozando tu piel, mis manos recorren tu cuerpo de la cabeza a los pies. Tocó tu cuello, lo beso y lo lamo…y tu piel se eriza bajo mis dedos...por mí, por lo que te hago...¿Puedes sentirme?

– Si – Tal y como Kuroo dijo, su piel se erizó e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su boca, trazando su forma con los dedos, mientras recordaba sus ardientes besos…esos que despertaban su hambre y lo dejaban sin aliento – Si, te siento – de pronto su traviesa lengua salió a su encuentro, investigó y saboreó, y finalmente sus dedos bajaron, húmedos, zigzagueando hasta su pecho – Kuroo… – susurró, jugando con sus pezones. Quería decirle con desesperación cuanto lo necesitaba ¿Se atrevería a hacerlo?

– Te estoy tocando ahora, Kei – su voz anhelante y envió una ráfaga de deseo su cuerpo; lo sentía, estaba ahí, con él – Saboreo tu piel, chupo tus pezones, juego con ellos con mi lengua...te deseo – la respiración del rubio se aceleró y comenzó a jadear – Quiero morderte, déjame hacerlo...

– Si, por favor – jadeó, rozando su pezón con las uñas para, acto seguido, apretarlo entre sus dedos simulando una mordida – ¡Ahh! Kuroo – el dolor envío un delicioso estremecimiento de placer a su columna vertebral y, como si hubiera estado dormida desde la última vez que Kuroo lo tocó, su piel despertó.

Sus jadeos, mezclados con el sonido de la respiración cada vez más acelerada de Kuroo, eran lo único que podía escuchar. No había nadie más, nada más, solo los dos…disfrutando de sus cuerpos – No pares...piensa en mí, tócate, gime – su voz cada vez más y ronca, iba adquiriendo un tono sensual. Era la locura – Hazme saber que te gusta y convierte tu placer en el mío.

– Kuroo – suspiró Tsukishima, entrecortadamente. Volvió a llevarse los dedos a la boca y volvió a acariciar sus pezones como si fuera su boca la que los chupaba, primero uno y después el otro, imaginando la aspereza de su lengua rozarle – Se siente bien – susurrar esas palabras le habría avergonzado en otro momento, sin embargo ahora se encontraba deseoso por hacerle saber a Kuroo lo que sus palabras habían evocado en él, de lo deseoso que se encontraba y quería que sus palabras le hicieran sentir lo mismo. Que su cuerpo ardiera en deseo por él, así como le estaba ocurriendo por el suyo.

– Muy bien, lo estás haciendo muy bien...sigue así...Kei, sigue...eres...eres increíble – Un gruñido seguido de una ronca maldición, lo alentaron a ir más allá; una de sus manos, atrevida, se deslizó hacia abajo, recorriendo un camino que solo aquella boca conocía y se detuvo en su ombligo, delineado su forma. Presionando con calma y sutileza. Sintiendo un cosquilleo en su entrepierna, sus dedos se aventuraron a ir más abajo, trazó la línea de sus bóxers con los dedos; torturándose a si como Kuroo lo hacía – Detente...no seas tan impaciente...

– Pero...¿Cómo?

– Te conozco, este es el momento en el que comienzas a frotarte contra mí...me lo dicen tus gemidos – dijo Kuroo interrumpiendo su protesta – Hazlo despacio...acarícialo sobre la tela, siente como se endurece y tiembla bajo tus dedos – caliente y duro, nunca se había tocado a sí mismo antes. La sola idea era vergonzosa, sin embargo ahora no parecía tan malo. Lo necesitaba.

– Hazlo como lo haces conmigo...Lo recuerdas ¿cierto?

Gimió al primer toque de sus dedos sobre la tela – Si – rozó suavemente la forma de su semidespierto miembro ahogando un gemido de sorpresa cuando lo sintió temblar. Presionó suavemente deleitándose con su dureza, calor y los ligeros estremecimientos de su cuerpo. Volvió a gemir, esta vez más fuerte, cuando presionó la mano, sintiendo cada pulsación sobre su palma. No era suficiente. – Por favor...¿Puedo?

– ¿Me deseas?

Trazó la círculos con su palma mientras sus dedos trazaban, sin vergüenza, la forma de su miembro sobre la tela advirtiendo una pequeña mancha húmeda en la punta del glande – Si...Kuroo, si estuvieras aquí yo...si estuvieras aquí...

– ¿Que? Dime...¿Qué harías si estuviera ahí?

Tsukishima se mordió en labio inferior, quería decírselo todo ¿Podría? – Te besaría. – confesó.

– ¿Donde?

– El…el lunar detrás de tu oreja y el que se encuentra en tu hombro…– todo su cuerpo reaccionaba cuando lo hacía, le excitaba saber que solo él podía provocar algo así en su cuerpo y saberse deseado por él le enloquecía. Su mano aumento la fricción sobre su miembro, percatándose de como la tela de sus bóxers se humedecía más.

– ¡Si! Me vuelve lo cuándo lo haces – dijo él, casi sin aliento. – ¡Ugh! Kei…– gruñó con deseo.

– Kuroo…¿Estas…? ¿Ahora tu…?

– Si, háblame – susurró – Hagámoslo juntos, dime todo lo que te gustaría hacer conmigo…donde quieres besarme, como quieres tocarme…dímelo – ordenó anhelante.

Tsukishima se estremeció, apretando más su mano contra su miembro al tiempo que dejaba salir un jadeo mezclado con el nombre de Kuroo – Si…si estuvieras aquí te besaría el cuello mientras me apreto contra ti y tocas mis muslos…me gusta cuando haces eso…cuando me acaricias. Tocaría tu pecho y bajaría hasta tomar...entre mis manos...– mordisqueó sus labios imaginando, recreando en su mente cada uno de los encuentros que tuvo con Kuroo en todo el tiempo que llevaban de relación y el anhelo de ser tomado nuevamente por él solo creció, convirtiéndose en el impulso de su placer.

– Continua... cuéntame todo lo que deseas... puedo sentirte...puedo sentir tus suaves dedos jugando con mi pene, torturándome con cada lento movimiento...eres tan hermoso…

Sus palabras, en lugar de escandalizarlo, lo excitaron. El deseo se extendió como fuego por sus venas, controlando cada parte de su cuerpo y haciéndole sentir cada vez más atrevido – Quiero mover la mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo de su eje, jugar con él y lamer cada gota que sale de la punta, sé que te gusta eso...quiero probarte...quiero...quiero ser tuyo...

– ¡Maldición! Eres muy bueno en esto, estoy cada vez más duro...quiero joderte...

La idea de que Kuroo se estaba masturbando en el otro lado de la línea, imaginar su mano tirando de su erección y su rostro lleno de placer lo hundía en una espiral de deseo y pasión. Coló una mano por el elástico de sus bóxers, rodeando su pulsante erección con la mano; masturbándose con cadenciosa lentitud.

– Si estuvieras aquí, lo lamería...rozaría ligeramente la piel con mis dientes solo para escucharte gemir y sentirte crecer en mi boca...– ronroneó lamiéndose los labios, rememorando el gusto salado de su erección en su boca y mientras lo hacía, sentía su erección crecer más y su líquido preseminal manchar sus dedos haciendo más sencilla la felación – succionaría el pequeño orificio de la punta, lentamente, hasta que tu enredes las manos en mi cabello y lo empujes hasta chocar contra mi garganta...llenándome de ti...jodiendo mi boca hasta el cansancio...

– Me estás matando, Kei...quiero joderte ahora – gruñó él, como si estuviera sufriendo. – Te necesito...

Cada centímetro de su piel se deleita con estremecimientos, su erección pulsaba cada vez más fuerte en su mano. Desesperado Tsukishima enredó su mano libre en su cabello tirando de su cuero cabelludo mientras su cadera se empujaba una y otra vez contra su mano – Kuroo...Kuroo...Kuroo...– la fricción de su mano se volvió más rápida, más fuerte. Sus jadeos se transformaron en gemidos que deleitaban los oídos del pelinegro, aumentaban la excitación y los acercaban cada vez más al éxtasis.

Iba a correrse, estaba tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo ese dulce placer. Entonces… – Detente...

– ¿Que? No...No quiero...– murmuró Tsukishima, arañando su orgasmo.

– Detente – ordenó con voz grabé y demandante. Era excitante escucharle así. – Quiero entrar en tí...¿No lo deseas?

– Si, maldición – gimió acariciando la punta con el dedo pulgar, tratando de aliviarse – Pero...

– Kei...– susurró su nombre con un tono de voz que señalaba que no aceptaría una negativa de su parte – Deja de tocarte, no quiero que te corras acariciando ese lugar.

Silencio. Sabía lo que Kuroo estaba insinuando, pero...¡Maldición! ¿A quién quería engañar? Quería hacerlo. Todo este tiempo pudo sentir palpitar su entrada, anhelante, deseosa por ser penetrada.

– Acaríciate los muslos, provocar a ti mismo. No te apresures a ir por el premio – automáticamente Tsukishima siguió sus instrucciones.

Deslizó sus bóxers por la longitud de sus piernas y se acarició la cara interna del muslo, sintiendo como sus dedos empapados dejaban un tibio camino de líquido preseminal, su cuerpo dio la bienvenida a una excitante frustración que lo sacudió. Trazó un camino lento y tortuoso hasta su sonrosada entrada, que palpitó al primer contacto; ansiaba tanto hundirse en ella y buscar su placer, pero se contuvo. Kuroo aún no había dado la orden y deseaba complacerlo.

– ¿Me quieres? ¿Quieres tenerme empujando dentro de ti?

Imágenes de él siendo penetrado con salvajismo, sin piedad, inundaron su mente causando que desesperación por tenerlo creciera y que de su boca salieran las palabras que tanto estaba evitando pronunciar – Si, por favor...lléname, necesito sentirte correrte dentro...dámelo todo...– lento, imaginando la punta de su miembro, masajeó la delicada y rugosa zona alrededor de su entrada. Lo deseaba, su cuerpo entero clamaba por él, deseaba que estuviera ahí...deseaba… – montarte...quiero montarte – aquella suplica escapó de sus labios sin una pizca de vergüenza. Cargada de pasión, deseo e irrefrenable lujuria.

– ¡Mierda! Estoy a punto de explotar – gruñó Kuroo – De verás quiero joderte...Estás tratando de enloquecerme ¿Verdad?

Tsukishima sonrió, sí, quería hundirlo en la locura y ser arrastrado por él hacia lo más profundo – Puedo...

– Llévame a ti. Empálate sobre mí y sacúdete a tu antojo...Soy todo tuyo…lo sabes…

Esas palabras, fueron el motor de arranque para algo que jamás se imaginó haría en su vida. Ansioso, deslizó un dedo que fue inmediatamente recibido con espasmos que rápidamente se extendieron como terremotos cuyas réplicas arrancaban jadeos de sus labios – Caliente...– susurró sin reparar en lo que había dicho, perdido en la nueva sensación que invadida sus sentidos, disfrutando de los espasmos que apretaban su dedo.

– ¿Puedes sentir como te succiona...como te abraza? Es maravilloso ¿Verdad? – gimió con una sensual e irreconocible voz – Es increíble... húmedo, caliente y suave...eres increíble... muévete, móntame – ordenó.

Como si tuviera vida propia, otro dedo se sumó al primero convirtiendo ese suave masaje exploratorio en embestidas que buscaban su punto de mayor placer.

– Puedo sentirte sobre mí, moviéndote...estás jodiendo mi pene y es increíble...

– Lo quiero todo...dámelo todo...– gimió arqueando la espalda, despegándola de la cama. Lo había encontrado, fue solo un ligero roce de sus dedos, pero fue suficiente para que de sus labios se deslizara el más obsceno gemido que jamás pensó pronunciar. – ¡Oh! Kuroo...– le era difícil creer que estuviera diciendo esas palabras, su vocabulario sexual estaba extremadamente limitado, y estaba seguro de que cuando la cordura volviera a su mente estaría avergonzado a morir.

Pero ahora, estando envuelto en el placer que suponía saber que Kuroo estaba acariciando su miembro y con la imagen de su masculino rostro descompuesto en una sensual mueca de placer en su cabeza, todas sus inhibiciones desaparecieron. Su mente se convirtió un revoltijo de caricias placenteras, susurros, gemidos y frases obscenas que se deslizaban de las bocas de ambos, y la imagen de Kuroo...con su caliente miembro presionando fuerte e insistentemente contra su próstata. Jadeó, la sensación era tan real y sofocante...él sobre Kuroo...lo estaba montando...estaba haciendo que se volviera loco...su cuerpo estaba ardiendo por él.

Su corazón saltó emocionado, debió haberse dejado convencer desde hace mucho; encontraban a kilómetros de distancia, sin embargo ahora lo sentía tan cerca.

La voz de Kuroo puso en alerta todos sus sentidos. Atrapándolo. Su mano aumentó el ritmo, acompasado con la fricción de su otra mano sobre su miembro. Se sentía como si estuviera bailando sobre la delgada línea que separaba la cordura de la locura…y si quedaba alguna inhibición en su cuerpo está estaba a punto de desaparecer. Cada fantasía y atrevido deseo se deslizó de sus labios entre gemidos y sonidos guturales, enviándolos cada vez más cerca de aquella maravillosa explosión de placer.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a palpitar. Escuchó a Kuroo llamar su nombre y Tsukishima hizo exactamente lo mismo con él, y entonces explotó, llegando al clímax con una intensa lluvia caliente y blanquecina que le hizo estremecerse por dentro, como un gran estallido que invadió hasta el último rincón de su cuerpo.

Con la mente aún hundida en el negro más profundo, escuchó la respiración acelerada del pelinegro y los últimos sonidos de su liberación acompañados de un par de maldiciones mezclados con el susurro de su nombre.

Después de unos segundos que parecieron horas flotando en una tranquila nube, el rubio abrió los ojos y contempló con ojos perezosos el techo de su habitación ¿Cuándo se había acostado? Poco a poco fue volviendo a la realidad; se vio a sí mismo desnudo, con las piernas separadas y flexionadas, y con parte de su vientre y pecho manchados se semen, al igual que su mano de la cual chorreaban hilos perlados y pegajosos que se deslizaban lenta e hipnóticamente de su palma a su brazo.

– Kuroo...

– Estoy aquí...contigo, siempre contigo...

– Te extraño – se atrevió a decir. La reciente actividad, aunque satisfactoria, había hecho que le echase más de menos.

– También te extraño – susurró.

Más silencio, solo roto por el aún agitado sonido de sus respiraciones.

Ya era el momento de cortar la llamada, tenía que levantarse y darse otro baño, sin embargo su pegajoso y sudado cuerpo se mantuvo recostado y su mirada fija en el techo. No quería dejar de escucharlo.

– Kei...– le llamó Kuroo, con cierta timidez en su tono de voz – Te amo...– silencio, su respiración se cortó y creyó que su corazón se había detenido – Sé...sé que no es el momento o la forma más apropiada para decirlo...pero...uh...voy a volver a hacerlo, la próxima vez que nos veamos lo hare apropiadamente – dijo más nervioso – No estoy esperando una respuesta ni nada parecido...solo...quería que...si esto te molestó...no tienes que... – balbuceó – lo arruiné ¿Verdad?...¿Tsukki?...Lo sien...

– También – dijo cuándo su mente terminó de procesar aquellas dos palabras que retumbaba como ecos en su cabeza.

– ¿Eh?...

– Que yo también – tomó el móvil, delicadamente entre sus manos y mientras observaba el nombre de la pantalla lo acercó hasta sus labios – Kuroo – cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas y orejas arder, y con el corazón desbocado exhaló todo el aire que no sabía estaba reteniendo – También te amo.

Quizá no sea la mejor confesión del mundo ni tampoco sea la mejor ocasión. Sin embargo era su momento...solo suyo.

Podrían decirlo apropiadamente la próxima vez que se vieran y estaba seguro de que Kuroo prepararía algo estúpidamente lindo y romántico para él...algo tierno y que, a regañadientes, aceptaría había tocado su corazón. Porque el sabia como hacer especial cualquier momento, incluso una vergonzosa sección de sexo telefónico.

– ¿Crees que podríamos repetirlo?

El rubio sonrió – Si, me gustaría…

* * *

 **3 Gracias por leer 3**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
